


Loki's second chance

by Mayarrismail_97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Kidnapping, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayarrismail_97/pseuds/Mayarrismail_97
Summary: The norns saw what happened during Loki's life until the day he died. They decided to give him a second chance.
Relationships: Loki & Avengers Team, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story on another account but didn't finish it because i couldn't log in . so i wrote it here and i hope you will enjoy it.

" You're my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth." Odin said to Loki.

" What, because I. I. I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?" Loki said, crying.  
\---------------------------------------------------

loki was able to let laufey , king of frost giants , enter Odin's chamber to kill him. Laufey stood before the sleeping Odin, he raised his blade above Odin's body , but a blast of energy Hit him from behind. As the Jotun king falls to the ground. It was loki who killed him , holding Gungnir. And he killed the other two frost giants that were with laufey. Frigga was standing behind him, she took Loki in her arms .

"I swear to you, mother, they will pay for what they've done today. I will end the Jotun threat, now and forever!" Loki said to her and then looked at Odin .

"And I will make you proud. "

Loki was happy because Frigga was looking at him proudly but then Thor arrived and told Loki that he was a liar because he has sent a destroyer to kill his friends and kill him. Loki smiled at him

"It's good to have you back."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to destroy Jotunheim. " and then he raises Gungnir and fired it at Thor , sending him flying backwards.

Thor went to the Bitfrost and he looks over to the controls, sees that they're frozen in an enormous block of ice. He hurries to the ice to smash it but Loki fired Gungnir. The blast hits the ice in front of Thor, blasting him back across the floor.

"You can't stop it. The Bifrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart. " Loki said.

"Why have you done this?" Thor asked.

"To do what Father never could. To destroy their kind forever. When he awakens, he'll see the wisdom of what I've done. "

"He won't! You can't kill an entire race. " Thor said.

They kept fighting with each other .  
"Is the throne really worth what you've done? What you would become. " Thor said to him.

"I never wanted the throne. I only wanted to be your equal. Now fight me!" Loki yelled.

Loki flinged Thor to the ground by Gungnir.

"I will not fight you, brother. " Thor said.

"I AM NOT YOURR BROTHERR!! " Loki yelled at him.

And then they kept fighting , Thor having nothing but to defend himself until Thor and Loki come crashing through the Observatory dome and land hard, rolling across the Rainbow Bridge.

While they were fighting Thor realized what he must do . Then Thor raised Mjolnir in the air. Clouds form above him, thunder rumbling. Lightning arcs off of his hammer, as he channelled the power of the storm into it, then he striked Mjolnir down upon the Rainbow Bridge. The blow is massive, causing a rumbling along the whole bridge. A crack appeared where the blow struck. Loki raised to his feet.

"What are you doing? " Loki shouted.

However , Thor kept hitting until the bitforst shattered, rainbow energy exploded out of it. Both Loki and Thor are hurled into the air by the force of the blast. The wave of destruction broke the observatory apart. Loki and Thor fall together, Thor grabbed hold of one end of Gungnir, while Loki still clutches the other. Suddenly a hand clutched Thor's leg, it was Odin's . Loki looked up " I could've done it father , i could've done it for you , for all of us. "

"No loki. " Odin said quietly.

Loki searched his father's face for any approval but he just found disappointment and regret. And then he let go of Gungnir.

"LOKIII NOOOOOO. " Thor shouted. And Loki fell into the void. No one knew where did Loki go


	2. Chapter 2

In shield facility :

The Tesseract shaked the entire facility. The Tessaract energy formed a beam , which formed a Vortex , then a portal to the space appeared. Then everything became quiet and there was figure is kneeling on the platform, smoke coming off it. It's Loki. . He looked at Fury, Barton and Selvig. He stood up, holing the scepter.

"Sir, please put down the spear!" Fury said.

Loki looks at his spear then suddenly points it at where Fury and Barton are standing and shot out a blue light towards them. Barton tackled Fury and they both barely miss Loki's fired shot. Machine guns were fired at loki but they couldn't shoot him. Loki used his sceptor , energy blasted from it and all the shield agents were on the floor. He took control of Barton and other shield agents. Fury was took the Tessaract and put it in its case and tried to leave the lab.

"Please don't. I still need that. " Loki said.

Fury turned to him "This doesn't have to get any messier. "

"Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

\-----------------------------------------------

In Manhattan city , the Chitauri were attacking it , explosions were everywhere.

Loki walked onto the balcony of Stark's tower , he was pleased about what was happening. Thor landed on the tower.

"Loki! Turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!"

"You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only the war!"

And they started to fight each other. Thor holds down Loki's face straight ahead, forcing him to watch the city falling to ash.

"Look at this! Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?"

Loki tried to turn away " It's too late. It's too late to stop it."

"No ,we can together. " Loki looked at him with hope but then he stabbed him. Thor kneeled over but then he got up and beat Loki , slammed him down hard until he was bleeding.

\----------------------------------------------

Hawkeye fired an arrow at Loki, Loki grabbed it easily but it exploded in his face. Loki crashed into the Stark's penthouse pad. Loki was shocked at what happened . The Hulk kicked Loki . Loki collapsed when he hit the wall . The hulk jumps in ready to attack but Loki rolled himself up.

"ENOUGH! YOU ARE, ALL OF YOU ARE BENEATH ME! I AM A GOD, YOU DULL CREATURE, AND I WILL NOT BE BULLIED" Loki shouted but The Hulk grabbed him by the legs and smashed him aginst the floor repeadtly , then he threw him aside to the ground. Meanwhile the other avenegers were able to defeat the Chitauri.

Loki crawled onto the stair , the avengers were behind him , he raised his arms and smiled weakly at them.

"You won finally. " he said but in a small voice.

Tony looked at him confused and before he can say anything , Thor grabbed Loki and they went to put him in a cell until they go back to Asgard to face his punishment.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a month since Loki was taken to Asgard. They put a collar around his neck to preveny him from using his magic , he wasn't able to heal himself, he was broken from the inside but he used an illusion to make him look better. His mother was visitng him daily , to provide him comfort in his cell.

" The books I sent, do they not interest you?" She asked him one day because he was just sitting , staring at nothing.

"Did i make Odin proud?" Loki asked.

"Loki , what you did on Jotunheim and Midgard is not acceptable. Your father... "

"He is not my father! " Loki shouted at her.

"Then am I not your mother? " she asked.

Loki hesitated for a moment "you're not."

She smiled at him sadly and tears were in her eyes. she took a step towards him and extended her hands, Loki went to touch her hand but his hand went through hers and it was hologram of her , he looked at it sadly and when she disappeared he started to cry.

It has been two days and Frigga didn't visit Loki , he was just sitting in the corner of the cell , doing nothing. The guards were standing in the dungeons , suddenly they were attacked by three creatures , they were three frost giants. They killed the whole guards , prisoners wanted to go out but one of the giants stood infront of Loki's cell.

"Well well well , what do we have here? Prince Loki. " She smirked at him.

She was able to enter the cell and went to Loki , who was still sitting in the corner as if nothing happened.

"Today Loki , i will take my revenge for what you have done to me. " she looked at him hatefully.

"Well Angrboda , there is nothing worse than what i've been through. "

She glared at him , cast a spell on him until he went unconscious then she teleportated them .

\-------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on Earth, during the whole month after Loki attacked them , he was trying to tell Thor that there was something wrong with his brother . He was wondering if anyone noticed that there was something different about Loki . He once told him that he looked like he was haunted , like he was afraid of something but Thor always told him " Man of Iron , don't let Loki fool you. I know my brother, he just wanted to rule and destroy everything. So, you can't trust him. "

Tony hacked all shield's security cameras and started to watch what happenend during the whole thing. He watched when Loki stabbed shield agents with his stuff , when he took control of Clint and Selvig and their eyes went blue . He focused on Loki's face and found that his eyes were blue , when they defeated Loki , he was focused on his face because he thought there was something wrong with him and his eyes where green.

So, how come his eyes were blue like Clint and Selvig.Tony thought.

"Aha , so he was controlled like them. " he said to himself.

He played more videos and found in some videos , loki winced as if something was hurting him and then regain his composure.

"Jarvis, play the video when he surrender and scan his body. "

Jarvis played the video when The Hulk smashed Loki , scanned Loki's body.

"Sir, there are some injuries on his body that are old , older than the one that were made by the Hulk and Thor. "

"So , i was right . Loki was controlled by someone else and probably he was tortured or something. " Tony said.

\-------------------------------------------------

"So , you're telling that Loki was innocent? " Clint glared at Tony.

"My brother was controlled and tortured before he came here. " Thor said, looking at the ground.

Tony had shown the avengers the videos and told them about his discovery.

"Yes Clint, he was controlled like you." Tony said .

"If he is an inoccent like you're saying so he doesn't deserve punishment. " Steve said.

"Really Steve? " Clint turned his glare to Steve . How dare they say said Loki was innocent? After all of the things that he have done. Clint was still having nightmares. "I can't stay here any longer. " He said and left, Natasha went after him.

"I shall go to Asgard and tell father about this. " Thor said.

"I will come with you. " Tony said.

"We will leave today man of iron. " Thor said and Tony nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki began to regain his conscious . His head was hurting him , probably from the spell. Hard stone was at his back , chains were around his body. He tried to break the chains but the chains were secured tightly around him. He was shivering , he noticed that he was in cave . Darkness was surrounding him. Suddenly he heard footsteps and Angrboda stood infront of him.

"You know Loki you're not going to be able to break these chains. So you could struggle as you wish but you won't be able to do anything . And nobody can hear you hear . So, you could scream as you want. "

He glared at her " Just kill me. "

She laughed and said "And where the fun in that? I will let you suffer before i kill you. "

Before Loki could say anything , there was a fist slammed into his mouth and she started to hit him.

"You know i was waiting for you to come back to me. I was in love with you . How could you do this to me?" She said while she was beating him. "I was waiting for us to be together but ofcourse you didn't come , instead you tried to destroy Jotunheim. "

Tears were falling down from Loki's eyes , he couldn't say anything.

"You think i will keep beating you all the time? " she asked.

She went and when she came back she was carrying a serpent. Loki paled when he saw the serpent She smirked at him and then she put the serpent above him. Venom was falling from the serpent mouth on Loki , he was writhing and struggling but the venom still came on his face .

\-------------------------------------------------

When Thor and Tony arrived at Asgard, Tony was about to comment about the view infront of him but Thor just ran toward the palace . Tony followed him. Odin was sitting in his throne

"Father, i wish to speak to you. It's about Loki. " Thor bowed, Tony stood beside him awkwardly.

"You brought visitors with you. " Odin said.

"This is man of iron. We wish to speak to Loki , we think something was wrong with him , like he was controlled. "

"I know. " Odin simply said.

"You knew? And you prisoned him? " Tony was the one who asked.

"What is the meaning of this father! "

"I just wanted to protect him. " Odin said.

When he said this , Frigga entered " Protect him? Where were you when he was taken! " she looked at him angrily.

"Taken? Father, where is Loki?" Thor raised his voice.

"Ofcourse it is one of his scheme. " Odin said.

"Wow and i thought that Harold was the worst father, congratulions you took his place. " Tony said.

"No , Loki was taken! " Frigga yelled.

"Are you sure mother? But how can we find him? " Thor asked.

She looked at Odin with a sad face and said " Follow me. "

Thor and Tony followed her and they went to Loki's room.

"Mother , what are we doing here? "

"I was sitting here the whole time since he went missing. Thor , i want my son back. " She cried.

"I had used my magic to put a mark on his shoulder , like a tattoo . with it i can locate him, you have a one too Thor. " She said and started to say some foreign words that Tony cannot understand.

"Lokii. "

"M-mother? " Loki asked , he thought that he was hallucinate.

"Ohh , Loki . you can hear me. "

"M-mother i- i- th-think i will d-die. "

Suddenly there were pain in her body and she winced and went on her knees panting.

Thor went immediately to her side "Mother , whats wrong?"

But she didn't answer him , there was fear and helpesseness.

"Loki , where are you? "

"I don't know. " he was shivering.

"Loki , i need you to look around and tell me what you see."

Loki looked around and found symbols , they looked like the ones he saw them before in a book , it was about Niflheim.

"A cave in Niflheim. " He said

"I a-am s-sorry about everyth-thing and you're m-my moth-" the connection was cut.

"Loki Loki Loki . " she yelled and then began to cry harder.

"Loki is in danger. You must go to him now. " she said "He is in a cave in Niflheim and its the cave of ages. "

"Moth... " Thor was about to say something but she cut him and stood up.

"You must go now." She said urgently.


	5. Chapter 5

Thor and Tony went to Hemidall to transfer the Niflheim. They were wearing heavy clothes because Niflheim is the place of cold, mist and ice.

"We will come with you. " Said Sif, Fandral was beside her.

"We don't like Loki but we will help you. " Fandral said.

Thor smiled at them "Thank you. "

Hemidall transferred them , and they started to walk in the directions that Frigga told them about.

They were trying to avoid any creature on their way until they came infront of a cave. There were two frost giants in the front.

"We will deal with them . Go and find Loki. " Fandral Said to Thor and Tony , he and Sif began to fight until they were joined by another one, Thor recognized her.

"Angrbodaaa!!! " Thor voice boomed in the air "Where is my brother? "

"Oh , we're having a family reunion. " she smirked and attacked Thor.

"Tonyy , search for Loki and i will fight her. " Thor said to Tony , who was wearing his iron man suit.

Tony nodded and flied inside . He heard screams and sobbing. His screams were full of pain. He just wanted to die, want everything to stop.

Tony found Loki , he saw a large snake that was postioned above Loki . Venom was dripped from his fangs on Loki's face. He wanted to vomit from the sight of Loki , he was beating badly , Venom was dripping on him. Suddenly he remembered his time in Afghanistan and what he went through. As if he was trapped on his own mind , he came back to reality and fired an energy blast at the snake, sending it flying. He went to Loki , who was unconscious.

"Loki , wake up wake up. We are here , you're safe. "

Loki opened his eyes "S-star-rk . "

"Yes Loki . we just need to break this chains . can you stay awake for me. Thor is here. "

"Th-thor. " Loki said , his eyes were closing.

"No no Loki. Stay with me. You know i still want to have that drink with you " Tony said and then shouted "THORRRRR. " He can still hear the sound of the fight.

Suddenly Thor came and when he saw Loki , he paled.

"I need you to use your hammer to break the chains and i will catch him. " Tony said . Thor immediately raised his hammer , breaking the whole chains.

Tony catched him. He was so light , guess they were starving him. Thor took him from Tony.

"Loki, please stay with me until we go back to Asgard. " Thor cried .

"Brother , i'm sorry. I am dying. " Loki whimpered.

"No Loki don't say that , we came to you . You just need to hold up a little while . we need you Loki , mother and me. "

"Mother , tell her i'm sorry . " Loki said and his eyes went shut .

"Loki Loki Loki. " Thor touched his face and cried. "Please tell me brother that you are pranking me like when we were young. "

"Thor buddy, we need to return now to Asgard. " Tony was about to cry from the scene infront of him , he wasn't heartless.

"Tony , you know that Loki will open his eyes now right? And tell me that i was fooled by him. "

"Thor, we need to take him to the healers. " Fandral said.

"Yes, healers. They will help him. " Thor said hopefully, but the others knew that nothing can help Loki.

\----------------------------------------------

Figga was standing beside Hemidall waiting for her sons to return. When they arrived , Frigga started to cry when we she saw Loki.

"Oh , my son. "

"Mother, we need to go to the healers now , they will help Loki. "

But Frigaa just hugged them , she was crying . Thor now realized that his brother was dead.

"Brother, sorry i couldn't help you. " he whispered.

\----------------------------------------------

The three norns were watching Loki throughout his life , it was such a miserable life. They decided to give him a second chance to live , a better chance . They will return him to his teenage years.


	6. Chapter 6

During his whole life Loki had suffered a lot, most of it was violent. He didn't trust anyone, he didn't have any friends or anything. His life was a total lie, he was meant to be dead before Odin took him, his own father abandoned. He was just Thor's shadow, ofcourse he loved his brother but he wanted to do something good but he couldn't because he was just the monster. Before the events of Midgard, Loki was tortured badly, he was controlled easily, nobody was there to help him, he kept calling his family's name but nobody came to him.

When Odin saw the condition of his son. He approached Thor , tears streamed down his cheeks, trembling hands reached out and touched the pale skin. It was all his fault , he couldn't keep his son safe. Everybody in Asgard knew that it wasn't Loki's doing on Midgard, and the trickster has suffered enough . Any crime he had committed had been forgiven. There was a big funeral for him. On Midgard , Tony Stark showed the authorities the videos of Loki , told them that he was controlled , the evidences that he was tortured . Loki was also forgiven on Midgard. Everybody knew about the way he died.  
\---------------------------------------------

It has been one year since Loki died. Thor didn't stay in Asgard instead he was in Midgard , he was unable to cope with the idea that his brother had died. He was eating too much , fighting and training violently, he wasn't the same old Thor. His teammates tried to be there for him. Tony told the avenegers how they found Loki and what happened to him, he started to have his own nightmares. When he told them it was obvious that everyone of them was trapped in his own mind.

\-------------------------------------------------

The avengers were sitting in Stark's tower, today was the day of Loki's death. Thor was in his floor. They were arguing about something , suddenly a light appeared and then faded. They found a teen or man in his early twenties. Obliviously he was reading a book. The teen looked up and found people infront of as if waiting to attack him if he do something. He looked at his surrounding.

"Where the hell i am? " he asked but nobody answered , they were just looking at him.

"Are you..... " Steve was about to ask something.

"Yes i am Loki Prince of Asgard. And i think father won't like the situation that i'm in it now. "

"Loki? " Tony said questionably.

"Yes Loki. Didn't you hear me? " Loki rolled his eyes.

"I think i'm not in Asgard right now. " he looked around himself.

"This is Earth , i mean Midgard? " Bruce said.

"Jarvis , tell Thor to come here immediately. " Tony said.

"Yes sir. " Jarvis replied.

Loki was startled from this sound "whoa where is that came from ? Is that place haunted? And wait did you say Thor? "

Suddenly a man came in the living room "Is there is a mission? " he asked but it was obvious that he was sad.

Loki looked at the man , he look exactly like Thor but his hair was cut . If Loki wasn't Thor's brother, he will mistaken this man as another Odin's son.

Nobody answered Thor but he looked at the direction they were looking at and he gasped

"Loki??!! " he asked hopefully.

"Yes prince Loki of Asgard , Odin son. I will introduce myself again. And who are you? " Loki said , rolling his eyes.

"I'm Thor , brother. This is a miracle. " Thor said and took a step toward Loki to hug him but Loki took a step back.

"Wait . You're not Thor, i don't believe you. Thor was with me this morning and he had long hair , maybe you look like him but you can't fool me. "

"Well Loki it has been a . " Clint said but Tony looked at him warningly so he didn't continue.

"Brother, i'am Thor. " Thor looked like a kicked puppy.

"If you are Thor as you are saying. Tell me something only me and Thor know. " Loki raised his eyebrow at him.

Thor kept thinking and remembered something . He looked at everyone then sighed and said " my Mjlonir was stolen before and i dressed as a lady to have it back. " he said embarrassingly.

Loki laughed " aha , even father and mother don't know about that. You are truly Thor . "

Thor rushed to hug " Thor , you are crashing me and what is this about ? I saw you this morning. " Loki was confused, why his brother was acting like that.

"Loki , what was the last thing you remember? " Steve asked.

Loki looked at him and then looked at Thor "are they your friends? " he asked.

"Yes . " Thor replied and intoduced them to Loki. He looked at Natasha.

"what a beautiful lady" he smiled at her and she just looked at him blankly, Clint was glaring at him and Tony snorted.

Loki returned to Steve and said " i was in my room reading as usual and then i found myself here. "

They looked at each other . It looked like Loki doesn't remember anything happened over the past two years.

"I shall catch up with Loki my friends, excuse us. " Thor was smiling widely.

"What's wrong with you? I just saw you this morning. " Loki huffed.

"Wait wait before you leave i want to know what happened when Thor dressed like a woman. " Tony said.

Thor looked at Loki and groaned " no Loki. "

But Loki just smirked " well he was sleeping , his mjolnir was stolen by someone called Thrym. We found it in Jotunheim. So, he dressed like a lady . Thrym wanted to know him but ofcourse Thor was eating , i told him that he didn't eat in 8 days and then when he went to kiss him , he asked why her eyes are so fierce and grim, i told him that she hadn't slept for eight days. Then he placed his hammer on Thor's lap and Thor wanted to kill him but i stopped him."

After Loki finished , Tony brust out laughing and Loki was still smirking at Thor who was embarrassed by the whole thing.

"It was the only way! " Thor defended himself.

"I bit you were a beautiful lady Thor. " Natasha smirked and Clint snorted.

"Okay guys , stop making fun of him. " Steve said but he was holding his laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony had set up a room for Loki , Thor had decided that he will stay on Midgard. Clint didn't want Loki to stay here , ofcourse he didn't attack him or anything , just kept glaring at him. Clint was conflicted , he knew that Loki was controlled like him , tortured and died horribly but he can't forget what he had done to him.

"Why does he have to stay here? Can't he just go back to Asgard? " Clint said. Steve looked at him him disapprovingly.

"Thor said he can't return back to Asgard now, i think he is afraid something will happen to Loki. "

"What can happen to him there? " Clint was frustrated.

"Thor , i look like your betrothed. "

"Brother , you don't have anything to wear. " Thor and Loki were arguing when the stepped in the living room where the rest of the avengers were sitting in. Loki was wearing Thor's clothes , they were huge on him.

"You look awfully cute in these clothes. " Tony smirked.

"I'm not cute. " Loki glared at him.

"Did you just fli...., i won't comment on that. " Steve was horrified.

"No captain, i was just saying my opinion. " Tony shrugged.

"And why we should stay here ? And why you are so old? " Loki asked Thor.

Thor didn't want to say to Loki about what happened ,he didn't want to lose his brother again, this was a gift from the norns he was sure about that.

"I think there is some magic or something and we can't go to Asgard now. " Thor said finally , it was obvious that he was lying. Loki just looked at him, he knew that Thor was hiding something but didn't question it.

To ease the tension , Tony said " And someone has to take him tomorrow to buy clothes , shampoo , everything he needs. Books is a good idea too. I can't go but i will pay for the stuff. "

"I will go with him. " it was Natasha who said that.

"I will come with you. " Steve said.

Clint wasn't pleased about the whole thing but he didn't say anything.

Loki was watching all of them , when his eyes landed on Bruce , he approached him.

"Why are you nervous? " Loki asked curiosly

"I'm not . " Bruce said , fiddling with his fingers.

"Umm I can sense a great power inside you but you're preventing it. "

"I need to go now. " And he rushed outside .

"What is this about? Your friends are weird Thor but they are better than the others." Loki asked.

\------------------------------------------------

Natasha and Steve took Loki to the mall in the next morning. This was a horrible mistake , loki was asking about everything . Someone touched his shoulder accidentally , Loki was furious.

"How dare you touch me like that?!! "

"Woah , chill out dude . I didn't mean to do this. " the guy said.

"What the hell is dude ? I'm lo..... " but steve yanked his arm and apologized to the guy.

When they went to buy clothes , Loki bought a lot of things , most of them were green , gold and black. It was like he is a Slytherin , actually if he went to Howgart he will be a Slytherin , Natasha thought amusedly.

They bought shoes , underwears and when they went to buy hygiene products , Loki kept asking about shampoos , perfumes , smelling them .

When they returned , Loki showed The other the whole clothes , he tried every outfit . He was happy because when he was young only his parents and brother had shown him kindness and bring him things . Thor praised Loki with each outfit , he was happy that his brother was back.


	8. Chapter 8

The avenegers were in the kitchen . Steve and Natasha were making breakfast, Tony was leaning against he wall , waiting for the coffee to brew. Clint was sitting at the table waiting for the food.

Bruce entered and sat next to Clint. They greeted him and Tony asked if he needs coffee , Bruce nodded.

"How are you today? " Clint asked Bruce.

Bruce just replied with "Good. " and then went silent. Tony put the coffee infront of him, Steve and Natasha finished cooking and start to put the plates.

Suddenly Thor came and looked around worriedly " has anyone seen Loki this morning? "

They shook their head , nobody saw him today.

Another Bruce entered the kitchen .

"Good morning guys. " They just looked at him with their mouth opened.

The Bruce who was sitting next to Clint started to giggle.

"Loki, turn back to yourself. " Thor sighed.

Loki turned back and Clint stood up quickly , glaring at Loki.

"What the fuck? " He yelled at Loki.

"Clint, stop. It was just a prank" Thor said seriously , now he was glaring at Clint.

Loki looked at Bruce , who was still shocked, in amusement and then he returned to look at Clint.

"Why you keep glaring at me? " Loki pouted.

Clint was about to say something but Natasha cut him " Clint , can you come with me for a second? " and they left.

Loki took a sip from the coffee , he didn't know what is this.

"What is this is ? It is horrible!!! "

"Hey! Don't say this about coffee !!" Tony argued.

"It is horrible! " Loki repeated. "I want some tea. "

Natasha and Clint came back . Clint went to sit far from Loki but Natasha glared at him , he sccoffed at her and went to sit next to Loki. Loki was curious why Clint hated him , he hadn't met the guy before.

Loki was eyeing the pancakes infront of him suspiciously.

"They are not going to explode. " Tony told him.

He began to eat it and finished it quickly, this Midgardian food is delicious.

After they finished , Tony was in his lab , working on his suit . Suddenly Loki stepped out into thin air , Tony nearly had a hard attack.

"Jesus , you scared me. Don't do this again. " Tony was trying to calm his heart.

Loki just laughed and asked "what are you doing? "

"Working on my suit. "

"Suit for what? " Loki asked.

"Iron man suit. Well , we are called the avengers, we protect Earth. I will show you some pictures. "

"Like warriors? "

"Something like that. " Tony smiled at him.

Loki eyed the suit excitedly " can i help you? With your suit? " he said shyly. He liked to explore new things.

"Sure, why not? " Tony shrugged , he didn't like anyone touching his suit , but Loki was intelligent and he might help him.

They worked together and Loki was asking a lot of questions and Tony was answering them. He was as excited as Loki for having someone asking questions. Loki began to look at the other inventions , poking at them.

"This magic!! "

"No , it is technology. " Tony corrected " Technology is amazing too! "

"And magic , want to see something funny? " Loki smirked and then teleportated them to the training room.

"How did you know this room? "

"Thor gave me a tour. " loki said while they were hiding.

"What are we doing here? "

"Thor told me that Natasha and Clint will train at this time. "

Natasha and Clint entered the room, they were talking about something.

"..... but i will try to be friendly. " Clint said.

They started to take their weapons . Clint was aiming at the target and when he fired , the arrow exploded into flowers. The same thing happened with Natasha with her guns. They looked at each other and shouted

"LOKIIIII!!!!!! "

Tony and Loki were laughing , Natasha looked at their direction and Tony said

"Shit Natasha is mad! Teleporat us now! " Tony said urgently , then they were in Tony's lab.

After an hour , Jarvis alerted Tony that Nick fury is in the tower waiting for him with the other avengers. Loki went to his room , Tony knew this meeting is about Loki.

When Tony entered , Fury asked

" Stark why you didn't tell me that a certain god of mischief is here? "

"Why is that only my fault? " Tony huffed.

Fury rolled his eyes and said " he needs to go back to Asgard. "

"No! " Thor glared at him.

"We can't return him back to Asgard now . so, he is staying with us. My tower , my rules. " Tony said seriously.

Fury didn't want to start war with the God of thunder . so , he just glared at both of them and said " fine but he is your responsibility. " and then he left.


	9. Chapter 9

She felt the connection again through her son's mark . She felt that her son was still alive , she was confused. Frigga was still grieving about her son. When she felt a connection , she thought she was having hallucinations , hoping her son is alive , she want to do anything to return him to her arms. So she located him, found that he is Midgard. Thor is Midgard, she will go and ask him about Loki . Fandral will go with her for protection, leaving the rest of the warriors in Asgard , Odin was feeling guilty about what happened to Loki . Frigga was ruling instead if him until he comes back to his sense.

\--------------------------------------------------

Thor wanted to spend some time with . He regretted not being the best brother , he remembered when they were young he was the one who was having all the attention , Loki was struggling to just let the people accept him. When Loki was dead , Thor thought that he had failed him.

So right now it was a chaos in the kitchen of the tower , Thor had set a fire in it . He was just trying to make some food for his little brother.

Now they are sitting in the living room,Tony was watching them in amusement, Steve looked from one the other " Care to explain what happened there? "

"Captain , it was an accident i was trying to make some food for me and Loki. "

"You set my hair kn fire and there was smoke in my face! " Loki said.

"You were the one who leaned to inspect what i was cooking. And i didn't mean to do this. "

"I was on fire Thor! "

"Loki , a tiny flame couldn't harm you and you can bring your hair back with your magic. "

Loki glared at him and returned his hair back .

"Look Loki , i know Thor didn't mean to burn your hair . And please Thor tell anyone next time." Steve felt like a parent and they were his kids.

"You're right Steven , i'm sorry. " Thor said .

"I am not mad or anything , i've broken many things in this place but both of you will help to repair the kitchen. " Tony said.

Loki folded his arms across his chest and pouted " i didn't do anything , it was Thor's fault! "

"It was an accident! " Thor defended himself.

Steve sighed , they are acting like kids.

\---------------------------------------------------  
They decided to watch a movie , so the avengers plus Loki were sitting in the living room . When they played the movie , Loki stood infront of the screen , looking at it with awe. Tony paused it.

"What is this magic? "

"Brother , you will find people in this device . " Thor replied , everyone was trying to held their laughter.

"How? I didn't see this kind of magic before. "

"Well it is just ......... " and Tony began to explain to Loki how the T.V works. He was about to answer a question, Clint snapped at them

"CAN WE WATCH THE DAMN MOVIE! "

That shut them up ,Tony resumed the movie.

Suddenly there was a sound like something landed on the roof while they were were watching.

"Sir, we have visitors. I think they are Asgardians. "

"Asgardians! " Loki took Thor's hand to let Thor guide him.

"I think she is our mother, i can feel her magic! " Loki said excitedly.

When they arrived at the roof , ideed it was their mother. Loki ran to her and hugged her tightly .

"Mother , i missed you! " he said.

"Oh my baby , my little boy. " Frigga was crying, she can't believe her son is in her arms.

Loki looked around and found the others looking at them , even Fandral was here! He blushed.

"Mom , don't call me that infront of them. " he whispered to her.

She ignored this and said " i missed you . "

"Thor said that we have to stay here in Midgard , i wanted to go back to Asgard. " Loki pouted.

"Yes , baby you should stay here. " she said sadly. "But i will spend today with you. "

"Why? " Loki asked , he knew that Thor was hiding something, now his mother. Frigga didn't know what to say.

"Hi Loki. " Fandral said with a forced smile.

"Oh Fandral , i see that you're no longer a frog. " Loki smirked.

"What ... " but Thor gave him a look " oh yes a frog , the queen turned me to myself again. " Fandral had suffered a lot from Loki's pranks.

" A frog. "Tony interrupted them

" Yeah before i came here i turned him into a frog because he pissed me off. "

"Cool , you can turn people into animals? "

"Yes , you want to be an animal? " Loki raised his eyebrow.

"No , but this is cool. Sorry guys , Loki is now my favourite. "

"And you are a good friend Tony. " Loki smiled at him.

Frigga slept with Loki , Tony set up a room for Fandral.

"Thank you for everything Tony Stark , you're a great man. " Frigga said to him, she was pleased that Loki found a friend like him.


	10. Chapter 10

The avengers were fighting Doombots . Doom decided to attack the city today. Steve flung his shield at a line of the bots and watched it slice through their centers with ease. Hawkeye was shouting arrow after arrow , hitting his targets easily . Thor was knocking out many of them.

"Brother , i am glad you are joining us in the battle! " Thor yelled.

Surprisingly Loki decided to join them , he was fighting Doombots and then flied further from them to see if there any other bots.

Tony stark had just hit a giant robot with his energy blast " is it just me or does feel easy? "

"This seem pointless. " Natasha said while fighting.

The Hulk looked like he is having fun.

"Do we know from where they are coming from? And where is Doom , he always accompany them. " Steve said, kicking out the last robot that was in his area.

"Looks like they came alone. " Tony said, while landing next to Steve.

"It is not even called a battle. I am bored. " Thor complained.

"Finally we are finished here . " Tony said.

The avenegers were gathered but they were missing someone.

Thor looked frantically around and didn't see his brother .

"Had anyone seen Loki? "

They tried to talk to him but there was no respond.

"Fuck. " Tony sweared.

Tony and Thor went flying , searching for Loki but they found nothing. The rest were looking everywhere but there was also nothing. Thor wanted to kill anyone before him. How can he fail to protect his brother again? Why all of this is happening to his little brother? They convinced him to go back to the tower , hopefully to hack the cameras that were in the street.

They knew who had taken Loki . Loki was fighting the doombots , suddenly Doom hit him from the behind, knocking him with the help of the robots , then he cuffed him. Loki was unable to defend himself, couldn't use his magic.

"Thor, calm down!" Steve yelled as he watched Thor put the coffee table through the screen.

But Thor didn't listen , he was blinded by his rage. He kept throwing the furniture , thunder was booming in the air.

"I SHALL MAKE HIM REGRET EVERYTHING AND I WILL KILL HIM!!! "

Then he slid down the wall , putting his hand on his face and started to cry.

\-------------------------------------------------

Coulson saw the video when Loki was taken . He informed them that there was a flight to latveria after the attack, it was obvious that it was Doom . Coulson won't try and stop them. Thor demanded them to go now to Latveria and end Doom's life.

"Damn it. " Clint muttered "Thor, you need to calm down first. "

"What? Do you expect me to leave him? I will find Loki and kill who dared to touch him! " Thor said through gritted teeth.

"No. Let's come up with a plan first. Doom is a , insane, son of a bitch. He probably has different plans just in case you come and tried to kill him. He will just disappear with Loki . " Tony said.

"In fact Tony is right , we need to come up with a plan first." Steve said.

\--------------------------------------------------

His back was pressed to something solid , both of his arms were stretched out. There were chains wrapped around his wrists. He couldn't use his magic. He was stripped down to his underclothes , he couldn't remember how long he'd been here. Is anyone going to save him or he will die? Can Gods even die? He tried to pry his eyes open, but a thick fabric was wrapped across his eyes. He tasted blood in his mouth.

A heavy metal door screeched along the concrete as it was pushed open, and the rough thump of boots marching towards him , the footsteps stood infront of him and there were hands removing the blindfold .

"Doom is pleased to have you here . With your magic and my power, Doom can rule this world. "

"Let me out of this chains immediately! " Loki struggled, thrashing as much as the chains allowed, glaring at Doom. But the chains prevented him from using his magic.

"Doom doesn't need a sound will working , it will disturb him. "

He began to sew Loki's mouth shut. Loki was crying , he couldn't endure the pain. He made muffled whimpers , he couldn't open his mouth.

Loki wanted to scream. He wanted to yell and rage at him. He wanted to curse him.

He injected Loki with something, Loki was unconscious but he still fell the pain. Doom explained to him what he will do to him . He was insane , he wanted to know how Loki's magic is working !


	11. Chapter 11

Nightmares were hunting Loki while he was unconscious. He saw all things behind his eyelids, his blue skin that wouldn't go away , trying to destroy Joutenheim and fighting Thor. He heard screaming "NO LOKII" , falling in the void, being tortured . The Other, thrusting a spear into his hands and saying he was ready to lead.

Loki opened his eyes and whimpered , there was Doom's assistant drying the blood.

Loki falls back into the nightmares. The only thing that was keeping him sane after every beating that Thor will destroy the Chitauri and take Loki home. It never happened. Instead, he had been forced to lead an army to Midgard and declare war. He remembered the serpent , the beating from Angrboda and then death. Doom watched as Loki began to writhe, shaking and tossing and straining against his bindings . Loki let out a heartbroken sob, trying to pull away. He was afraid. He wanted everything to stop. With every tool imbedded in his body , he flinched.

\---------------------------------------------------

The avengers took a Quinjet to arrive at Latveria , Thor was asking every 5 minutes if thet arrived or not , he was afraid that something bad happened to Loki.

"Don't worry Thor we will rescue him. " Steve tried to assure him.

There was tension between them , everyone was attached to Loki even Clint felt bad for him , he had forgiven Loki.

The landed near to Doom's castle . Doom knew that they will come and try to rescue him. A lot of Doombots were standing infront of the castle.

"Thor , you and Natasha go inside and find Loki. We will deal with them. " Steve commanded.

Bruce turned into The Hulk and started to grab Doombots and threw them or crashing with his hands.

"HULK IS ANGRYYY. " The Hulk roared.

Captain America flinged his shield at the three bots, destroying them. Clint was shooting arrows , exploded wheb they touch The bots.

Iron man was shooting Doombots from the air. Tony was angry he wanted to go and see Loki , Loki had became a close friend to him. He didn't want Loki to go through the whole torture thing again.

Natasha and Thor entered the castle , there were three bots infront of them in the hallway.

"I will handle them . Go and find Loki. " Natasha said and began fighting the bots.

The first thing Thor saw was his brother , laying unconscious on a metal table, chains helding his wrists and Doom was in the room.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROHERRR! " Thor roared, he was furious .

Thor ran to Doom , hitting him with Mjlonir. Doom fell to the floor . Thor went to his brother but Doom blasted energy from his hands at Thor sending him flying.

"Nobody can take Doom's experiment! "

Natasha entered and started to fire at Doom but he just created a shield protecting him from the bullets and then he hit Natasha .

Steve entered , he went to see if Natasha was okay and then went to Loki.

Thor raised his Mjolnir, summoning lighting , breaking the roof with it and hit Doom with lighting, Doom wasn't able to make a shield protection, the lighting hit him , flinged him. Thor started to hit him but the the whole castle was collapsing.

"THORR , STOP THIS NOWW!!! LOKI NEEDS YOU" Steve shouted , trying to protect himself and Loki. Steve told Tony through the comm to take Natasha.

Thor let Doom and went to Loki's side and started to destroy the chains. He lift Loki in his arms . Steve and Thor went out before the whole castle collapse.

"What the fuck did Doom do to him?" Tony asked, when they were in thr Quinjet.

"He wanted to do experiments on him , sew his mouth shut but i was able to remove the threadand Loki's magic started to heal his body. "

"When we return to tower i need to check on him. " Bruce said.

Thor smiled at them " Thank you my friends. " and held Loki tightly.

\-------------------------------------------------

"Why didn't he wake up? " Thor asked Bruce, it was obvious that he didn't get much sleep in the past the two days.

"I don't know. Everything is healed , nothing wrong with his body. It is up to him he want to wake up or not. " Bruce said sadly.

Thor grabbed a chair and sit beside Loki , grabbing his hand.

After two hours, Thor saw that Loki was starting to wake , he was about to call Bruce but Jarvis said .

"I have informed Mr. Bruce and he is coming. "

Loki opened his eyes and looked at Thor and Bruce in confusion.


	12. Chapter 12

"Brother. " Thor went to touch his brother. But Loki flinched and tried to go further from Thor. Thor was hurt but he hide that.

"Brother , what's wrong? "

"I'm not your brother. " Loki whispered.

Thor looked at Bruce and then said to Loki "what are you saying ? Ofcourse you are my brother! "

"No , i'm a monster. I'm a frost giant. " Loki cried.

Thor's eyes went wide and he couldn't say anything.

"I'm a monster , i tried to kill my entire race. " Loki was on the verge of having a panic attack.

"Loki , you need to calm down. "  
It was Bruce who said that , Loki's face showed fear when he looked at Bruce.

"GET AWAYY FROM MEE , GET AWAYY . NO HULK , NO HULK " he wailed.

The other avenegers came into the room.

"Shit he remembered. " Clint muttered .

Loki was still looking at Bruce fearfully

"Bruce , you need to calm down . can you come with me?" Natasha said to Bruce and took him away.

"You know Thor that i died? " Tony stiffened, remembering how Loki dah died.

"Loki . How.. How.. " but Loki cut him and said.

"And you didn't tell me . I'm a fool , i should have search more for the reason why i am still a teenager. "

"I have killed people here on Midgard. I have tried to kill all of you. "

"Loki , this wasn't you . you were jus... " Steve said but Loki cut him.

"I-i-i tried to k-kill you Thor. I am a monster. " Loki was crying hardly.

"Brother , please . "

"How are you even letting me live here? "

Thor went to touch him but Loki backed away "NOBODY TOUCH MEE! "

Thor heart broke , he was losing his brother again. His brother was suffering. He felt helpless, he didn't know what to do.

Loki looked at Clint " I know now why you hate me. I'm sorry for everything. " And then he vanished.

"Jarvis, is Loki still in the tower? " Steve asked , he was looking at his teammate Tony, who hasn't uttered a word the whole time.

"Yes Sir. He is in his room. " Jarvis replied.

Thor rushed to Loki's room and knocked but there was no answer.

"Loki please answer me. " he said desperately but Loki didn't answer him.

He knew that his brother wanted privacy but he couldn't leave him. So he sat , leaning his to the door.

"You know that even we are not my blood brother, you are still my brother. Nothing can change that. " he was hearing Loki's sobs.

"Remember when we were playing together , running after other. Doing silly Pranks on guards. "

"Remember when we were hiding to avoid bed time and the maids used to look for us. " Thor was crying, he knew that Loki was hearing him . so he continued telling stories about their childhood.

\------------------------------------------------

"Care to explain what happened at Latveria? " Nick Fury asked Steve, Tony and Clint.

"Sir , Dr. Doom kidnapped Loki and we rescued him. " Steve explained.

"So , you destroyed the city ! "

"When we went there Loki was unconscious , if we hadn't rescued him, we don't know what else Doom will do to him. " Clint asked angrily.

"The authorities are mad , there was a peace treaty. You should have waited to gain the permission to enter the city. "

"Ask for permission? And then what? wait to find Loki dead? Our job is to help the innocents and Loki is our friend! " Tony voice was high, he was angry.

"Loki is not inoccent. Even people in Asgard didn't forgive him. " Fury scowled at him.

"For God sake! He was controlled , it wasn't him. Ofcourse you didn't see anything that he had been through. " Tony gritted his teeth.

The other three men were shocked , nobody had saw Tony this angry before.

"And you know what? We don't work for anyone. As for myself i will do anything to protect Loki."

Steve and Clint agreed with him.

"Now leave my tower. "

\-------------------------------------------------

Tony found Thor sitting infront of Loki's room.

"He hadn't talk to you? "

"No and he told Jarvis to not let anyone enter. " Thor said sadly.

"I will try to talk to him. Your brother will come around . He just needs us to be there for him " Tony smiled at Thor and ordered Jarvis to open the door.

He closed the door behind him and found Loki staring blankly at the ceiling.

" Hey buddy, how are you?" Then he laughed nervously " Umm i mean i want to talk to you. "

"I threw you from the window. "

Shit , he remembered everything. Tony thought.

"Yeah , i totally forgive you about that. It wasn't you. "

Loki just stared at him blankly. So Tony continued.

"Listen Loki , i know that you have done bad things in the past. " Loki flinched at th that. "You know of us are like each other , we have a fucked up past. "

Tony looked at him to see of he was listening and then continued "I was bullied when i was young because i was smarter than the rest of the kids. My father was completely ignoring, if i went to his lab , he yelled at me. All i wanted was to please him and be like him but i couldn't spend anytime with him because he had no time for me. I know i used make deadly weapons to destroy , i was a bad person in the past but then i was pulled out from that mess and was given a second chance. "

"You know i did many terrible things , but when i had this chance , i just hold on it tightly and tried to be a good man. Now you had your chance and actually you are great person , it don't matter what is your skin colour is . All of us will love you just the way you are. "

"You know your brother loves you , he will do anything for you. You have him and us. "

Loki was crying " But i..... "

"It wasn't your fault , don't blame yourself for anything." Tony said sternly.

Loki smiled at him with watery eyes. He is calm now because of Thor and Tony's talk.

"Aha that is the smile i want."


	13. Chapter 13

After Tony left , Loki began to think about everything. He just want everything to return back to normal. They said that he was controlled and he was forgiven in Midgard and Asgard for what he has done. He repeated the conversation between him and Tony. Thor is still treating him like a brother , the other avengers treated him as if he is one of them. Do they will accept him now after knowing that he remembered everything? Tony told him that they still love him and accept him the way he is. But how everyone will treat him now? He doesn't want to be that mean guy. 

"Jarvis , where are the others? " Loki asked. 

"They are having dinner , Sir. Would you like to send someone to you? "

"No thank you. " Loki said. 

He changed his clothes and decided to go and have dinner with them and see what will happen. If they don't want him here he can leave and find a new place. 

The avenegers were having dinner. No one was talking , they were looking worriedly at Thor who was looking at the plate without touching it. 

Tony saw Loki standing at the door. His smile widened and motioned for him to enter. When Loki entered , their eyes were om him. He kept playing nervously with hands and didn't know what to do.

Thor stood up and looked at Loki "Brother , you want to join us? " he asked hopefully. 

Loki stepped forward and hugged Thor tightly without saying anything and started to cry. 

Thor hugged him back as if he was afraid to lose his brother  
"I'm sorry Loki. I couldn't protect you many times. I'm sorry. "

"B-but i-i ----" 

"No Loki , it wasn't your fault. Don't you talk about anything happened. "

"And you are my brother no matter what happened. " Thor continued. 

Loki looked at him with tearful eyes and nodded. 

Thor wiped his tears, smiling at him . 

"Me and you against the world . I will always have your back. " Thor's smile widened more when Loki smiled at him. 

"That's amazing , that's amazing! Welcome back Loki. " Tony said "And now let's eat pizza happily! " he clapped his hands together. 

"Brother , you will like this Midgardian food ! " Thor said excitedly. 

Loki looked at the other avenegers and they smiled at him

"It's good to have you back Loki. " Steve said. 

This encouraged him to join them and sat beside Thor. 

He eyed the pizza and took a bite from a slice, it was amazing! He finished it all. 

He now knows that he had gain friends who will still be with and love him just the way he is. He was grateful for them im his life.


	14. Chapter 14

The Avengers had been called in. Steve made it to the battle first, , and he immediately engaged the woman in hand to magic combat. Unfortunately, even with the super serum, he couldn't take her down, and this woman was obviously Asgardian, as she healed quickly. And then Tony arrived with the Hulk. Both of them launched right into the attack. Stark bantering a bit at Rogers over the comlink and attacking Amora to distract her before starting to fire tank missiles at all the rock trolls. The Hulk was smashing them and slamming them into buildings. 

Then came Clint And Natasha . Natasha was shooting at the trolls while Clint covered her and Steve from above, shooting at the trolls and Amora. 

And then Thor arrived , helping Steve to fight her. Thor recognized her , she was Amora.

Thor told Loki not to engage in the battle because he was afraid to lose him again but ofcourse Loki didn't listen to him. 

Loki showed up and his magic whirring around him. 

"Aha i see you have joined them. You can join me and take over the whole world. " Amora said between dodging Loki's blasts. 

Suddenly there was a blast of pink light and loki is being thrown backwards , and Steve knocked Thor out the way of the light. 

Loki felt the magical fire hit him and he couldn't move. And Amora started laughing and then disappeared. 

Thor and Steve went to Loki to see if he is okay. 

"Brother , are you okay? "

Loki opened his eyes and looked at Thor but when he looked at Steve, he flushed and looked away. 

"Yes , i'm okay. " he said without looking at them , Steve frowned but Thor didn't notice that he want to make sure his brother is okay. 

The other avengers came to them after destroying the trolls. Thor helped Loki to stand up. 

"Everything is all right? Now let's go home. This was boring! " Tony complained. 

When they arrieved at the tower. Loki glanced at Steve but when Steve caught his eyes , Loki started to blush like a goddamn schoolgirl. Tony noticed that and kept looking between them. 

"Um what's going on? " Tony asked curiosly. 

"I-i don't kn-now. " Steve stammered , he didn't know why Loki is looking at him like that. 

"Loki , why is your face red? Wait are you blushing? " Tony asked amusedly. That caught the others avenegers. 

"Wha--at! Nothing. " Loki squeaked and ran to his room. 

"Did something happen between both of you? " Clint smirked. 

Steve glared at him " I don't what happened. He has been like this after Amora left. "

"Friend Steven , the colour of the blast was what before Loki fell? " Thor asked horrifyingly. 

"Um is that important? But i think it was pink. " Steve frowned. 

Thor's eyes went wide "Oh. He was hit by a love spell. "

"A what? " Bruce asked. 

"A love spell . Loki is in love with Steve. " Thor started to mumble in a weird language, maybe Asgardian. 

"But why me? " Steve was shocked. 

"Because you were the one beside him when you knocked me out of the way. " 

"So , Loki is in love with Steve now? That's why his face was red. Steve was looking at him! " Clint brust out laughing. 

"We have a new couple now! What can we name them? " Tony asked Clint "Wait wait , Stoki. Steve and Loki. "

Thor glared at them for making fun of his brother that shut them up and Steve was horrified by all of this! 

"I will go and see Loki. " Thor said , still glaring at Tony and Steve. 

Steve looked at Natasha but she didn't say anything , just shrugged.


	15. Chapter 15

Loki didn't go out the whole day from his room. He was thinking about Steve ! That foolish Amora , how could she do something like that to him. He needs to find her , she is the only who can remove that spell beacuse she was the one who casted it. 

Thor came and tried to convince him to have dinner with them , he gave in at the end and went to dress nicely to impress Steve . what the hell! He combed his hair , dressed nicely and blushed at the thought of Steve. He will kill her! 

\------------------------------------------

When Thor went down to others. He was glaring at Steve . 

"What ? " Steve asked him nervously. 

"If you hurt my brother. You will have to face me. " Thor threatened him. 

"Thor , we're not dating or anything! " 

"You must know that he will be sensitive if you said something that will hurt him. "

Tony and Clint were looking at Steve and tried not to laugh. Steve was looking at someone to help him. 

"Don't worry Thor. Steve will be a good boyfriend. " Natasha smirked at Steve who narrowed his eyes at her. 

Before he says anything , Loki entered and blushed when he saw Steve. Steve blushed too , he didn't know what to do! Thor looked at him to say something. 

"Hi , Loki. Come and join us. "

Loki blushed harder and nodded but the he blurted "what do you think about my outfit. " 

Loki's eyes widened and he put his hand on his mouth. 

Thor looked at Steve threating him to not say anything that can hurt Loki's feelings. 

"You look amazing Loki. " Steve blushed , everyone was looking at them! 

"Just amazing? Not handsome? Hot? Sexy? " Tony was enjoying the show infront of him. 

"Tonyy! " Steve glowered and stood infront of Loki protectively. 

Everyone was shocked from this action , even Steve. What had just happened? He was jealous? 

Thor sighed " Steve , you were affected like Loki with the spell. "

Steve stepped away from Loki and Tony said "Holy shit! The ship is sinking. Stoki is real! "

"From where did you learn this shit? " Natasha was trying not to laugh , Clint was already laughing. 

"I have my resources. " Tony shrugged. 

Steve was nervous because Loki will sit beside him. When Loki sat he took his hand immediately. 

"Umm sorryy. " he blushed. 

"I-its okay. " Loki took his hand again. They were in this situation because of that spell. They need to touch each other! Steve was still glaring at Tony and dared him to just look at Loki.

"So brother did you know where you can find Amore? I can search for her in the nine realms. " Thor said. 

"I'm still working on it. " Loki said and Steve was looking at him with hurt. 

"Sorry, Steve . " Loki apologized to him. Steve just sighed. 

\-----------------------------------------------

It has been 2 days since the spell and they couldn't find Amora. The avengers were in the living room. They were watching a movie but Steve was drawing Loki , Loki felt eyes on him and he blushed when he realized it was Steve. 

Suddenly Coulson came in and everyone frowned because he never comes in with good news. 

He was informing them about Amora , she was attacking with Skurge. 

There was an explosion when they arrived , Steve prayed that they will stop Amora from escaping. Loki and Thor were fighting Amora while the others were fighting Skurge and their army. 

"You will reverse this spell Amora! " Thor's voice boomed with thunder. Loki was blasting magic at her and saying defeated Thor looked at loki and said

"Like old times brother? " 

Loki smirked "yeaah! " and both of them blast , loki blasting magic and Thor blasting lighting . Amora fell down and couldn't stand up. The other avengers defeated Skurge. 

"Now stop this spell ! " Thor demanded. 

"Why do you think i will do something like that? " She glared at them. 

"You're not in a good situation right now and we can destroy you easily. " Loki said , impatiently. 

She was hesitant at first but then started to say some words. Steve and Loki felt something leave their body and they were free from the spell. 

"Oh no more Stoki? " Tony whined and both of them glared at him.


	16. Chapter 16

"You will go and torment Odin in his sleep. " Hela, the ruler of Hel, ordered a Draugar. 

" How will i enter the palace? " The Draugar didn't dare to look at her. 

"Grímhildr will let you enter the palace. "

"I want to get rid of Odin and Frigga, then i will rule the nine realms. " Hela smirked , looking at Grímhildr. 

"I am only helping you in this because you brought my son back. " Grímhildr said. 

Grímhildr started to say some words and the Draguar found himself in the palace unnoticed by the guard , he found Odin and Frigga in the throne room. So he hide until Odin go to his room. 

\------------------------------------------------

Hela started to prepare her army of the Draugars . 

"RISE AND WE SHALL RULE THE WHOLE WORLD! "

Odin started to have nightmares 

"How could you do this to me, father? " Loki was crying infront of him. 

"I'm sorry Loki , i was trying to protect you. " Tears started to run down his face , he truly loved Loki , he was his son. 

"B-but you d-destroyed me. " Loki yelled and then started to vanish. 

"Son , i'm sorry. " he tried to reach him but he couldn't. 

And then he saw Frigga's dead body after she was killed. 

"Frigga , my love. Please wake up , i'm sorry. " but she wasn't responding. 

Odin's soul wandered around , he was afraid he couldn't go back to his body. And what he can do? He lost everything. He couldn't protect his family. He can feel something bad is going to happen. He can feel his daughter , feel her powers. 

\----------------------------------------------

Hela opened a portal . The Draguars started to pass through it to the Bitfrost. Heimdall started to fight them but there was a lot of them. 

Vandral and Volstagg were fighting. The guards were protecting the palace , Frigga was worried about Odin . She tried to wake him up but couldn't. She ran outside the palace to help the others. Everyone was fighting. 

"Try to evacuate Asgard and take the people to a safe place. " She ordered Heimdall. 

"But my queen. " 

"Take the people to a safe place! "

He nodded and promised her he will come back. 

Suddenly Hela emerged with thunderous impact. 

"Who are you? " Volstagg demanded but she just smirked at him. 

She fired a black dagger at him , he dropped dead on the ground. Vandral tried to attack her but she killed him. 

Then she looked at Frigga , the one who took her father. The one who changed her father ! 

As she walked closer to Frigga , Firgga stricked her in the face with her sword. Frigga put a good fight but Hela stabbed her in the stomach , killing her.


	17. Chapter 17

Loki started to come back to himself. He started pranking the avenegers. So right now he was tip-toeing down the dark hallway to Tony's private bathroom. Using a spell, he snuck in. Loki finally changed the shampoo into neon pink hair dye, disguising it to look no different. Then he crept to his room , barely holding his laughter. 

The avenegers except Tony were in the kitchen. Natasha and Steve were cooking breakfast , Bruce was reading a journal. While Thor and Clint were waiting for food. Loki was waiting for Tony to arrive. 

Suddenly there was an incredible scream from Tony's bathroom. Loki clapped a hand over his mouth, shoulders shaking from laughter. They heard angry footsteps marching down the hallway.

Tony burst into the room, wearing only a towel wrapped round his waist.

Tony's hair was pink.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and couldn't help but laugh. Tony was seething with fury. But when he saw Loki giggling and laughing , he couldn't help but smile. This was the first time he saw Loki back to himself after what happened. 

"You have to see your hair " Loki clutched his sides as he burst into a fresh fit of laughter.

"Loki , bring it back. " Tony was running after Loki to catch him. 

"But it suits you. " Loki pouted, Tony glared at him. 

"Okay okay. " Loki said some words and Tony's hair returned back to normal. 

Suddenly a figure appeared infornt of Loki and Tony , it was Odin. 

Loki's eyes went out and he stepped behind Tony who was calling the others. 

Thor stood beside Tony and glared at Odin.

"Loki , son. " Odin looked sadly at Loki who was afraid of him. 

"Don't you dare touch him and i don't care who the fuck are you. " Tony threatened him. 

"I'm sorry Loki . " Odin said with sadly , his son was afraid of him. 

"Fath--- The Allfather . " Loki looked at the ground and tears started to fall down. What's going to happen to him.

"I'm sorry for everything i've done. I was trying to protect you but i failed. I'm sorry Loki. You're my son just like Thor. I will always treat you like that. " he extended his hand. Loki bit his lip and went to touch his hand , he still loves Odin , after all he was the one who raised him. 

But his hand went through Odin's hand and Loki was shocked. 

"Fath- Father what happened? " Loki asked , wiping his tears. 

"My sons , Asgard is in danger. " 

"And what happened to you? " Steve asked. 

Odin looked at him " i'm just a soul. " and then he looked at Loki and Thor "you need to go now to Asgard! "

"What about mother? Where is she? " Thor demanded. 

"My Frigga was killed . " Odin said and tears start to fall down his face. 

"WHAAAATTTT! " Thor's voice boomed while Loki said in a small voice " it's not true. "

"You need to go now. It's your sister. "

"Their sister? " Tony asked. 

"The Goddess of Death. Hela. My first born. I tried to stop her but i failed" Odin paused, then said. "She is destroying Asgard. "

"But my mother. " Loki sobbed. 

Odin looked at him sadly " i'm sorry son but you need to fight her or she will destroy the nine realms. "

"I love you my sons." 

A warm glow washes over their faces and Odin disappeared into stardust. The Allfather had died. 

"Father! " Tears well in Thor's eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

"Come now. We have things to do." A draguar was following Hela . The two made their way through Asgard in direction of the bifrost. To both of their surprise, the sword that activates the bifrost was missing.

The goddess narrowed her eyes in anger before turning around and walking away. The draguar caught up to her and she said "We'll find the sword. Whoever took it can't be too far away. We have more important things to do. "

She took them to the throne room. But Hela stopped and felt a deep anger flow through her as she looked at the images.

"This is what Odin replaced the truth with?" She hissed out as she took in the pictures of Thor and Loki. "Look at these lies. Goblets and Garden parties?" She hissed. She looked at the next images. "Peace treaties?" She said no more, instead opting to create multiple blades and strike the ceiling at different points.

The ceiling began breaking before completely falling down. New images appeared, Soldiers in battle. Blood. A giant war wolf. Young Odin and young Hela. Slaves building the palace. 

"We were unstoppable. I was his weapon in the conquest that built Asgard's empire. One by one, the realms became ours" Hela said with anger in her voice "But then, simply because my ambition outgrew his...he banished me, caged me, locked me away like an animal." She continued. 

Hela enters the vault and descends the stairs towards the magical items. 

Hela stopped at a golden gauntlet.

"Fake." She said as she knocked it over. "most of this stuff is fake anyways."

"Weak" She commented as she looked at the casket of ancient winters.

The crown of surtur she noted was smaller than she expected. The tesseract was in her opinion 'not bad'. Finally she came across the item she was looking for.

"Now this... is truly special. The eternal flame." She said as she dipped her hand in it, She pulled it out and the draguar watched as the flames danced in the palm of her hand. Hela produced a weapon out of her sleeve and proceeded to smash the ground until a portion caved in. Looking down all that could be seen was darkness. The goddess turned around.

"Want to see what the real power looks like? " She asked before letting herself fall backwards into the pit. She flipped right side up on the way down and landed gracefully. She looked at the bodies of all her warriors and her trusted dog in sadness.

"With the eternal flame you are reborn." She exclaimed before slamming her hand on the wolf The flames turned green and began consuming the whole wolf. Fenris' eyes glowed before it too began standing on all fours.

"I've missed you." She said looking at Fenrir. 

\-------------------------------------------------

There was a family running from the city , they were followed by a Draguar. The family make their way through a narrow pass but then the son runs right into a tall, immovable object... It was Hemidall. 

"Excuse me." In one swift motion Heimdall draws the BI-FROST SWORD, steps forward and slashes through the Drauger , ending it. 

"Follow me . " Hemidall said , and then he approached the steep face of the mountain. Carved into the rock is YGGDRASIL, the world tree. Heimdall kneels, whispers a few words under his breath , a huge section of the mountain face disappeared. There were hundreds of Asgardians who fled the city after Hela's invasion are living here. Men, women, and children. Strong and weak, young and old.


	19. Chapter 19

There was silence in Stark's tower after Odin's soul left. Loki was crying , Thor was staring at the spot where Odin was in it, the rest of the avenegers didn't know what to do. So Steve has to break the silence. 

"Uh Thor , what are we going to do now? " 

"They are gone. " Thor was still staring at nothing when he said that. 

"Th-thor , w-we need to s-save our m-mother. " Loki said while crying. Tony was trying to calm him. 

Thor looked at his brother and took him in a hug " i'm sorry Loki. "

"B-but w-we need to go to her. " Thor hugged him tightly , they have lost their parents at the same time. 

"The world in danger. We have to go to Asgard now. " Thor said to the avengers. They agreed. 

Thor closed his eyes "Heimdall, I know you can see me." 

Thor continued his plea " I need you to help me. Help me see." Then Thor's eyes go golden like Heimdall's. And suddenly he found himself in Asgard  
He turned and saw Heimdall hiding in the shadows. 

Heimdall harshly shushed Thor and gestured for him to get up. Thor complied and he saw the refugees. 

"What are you doing here? Why you are not defending Asgard? " Thor asked. 

"Come see for yourself. " Hemidall said in hushed whisper. 

Hemidall dashed down the street , Thor followed him but then stopped and looked around to see the city of Asgard emitting a smoky aura of chaos. 

"I'm providing refuge in a stronghold build by our ancestors" Hemidall said while they were trying to avoid Hela's patrol. 

"She draws her power from Asgard and grows stronger everyday. If I let her leave, she'll consume the Nine Realms and all the cosmos. So we need you. " Hemidall continued. 

"That's why i was calling you . Can't you bring me, Loki and the avenegers to Asgard? "

Hemidall shooked his head " I can't but Loki can. "

"Loki? He is still a teenager."

"He can open a portal to let you all pass to Asgard. Loki's magic is great even when he was a teenager. "

Suddenly Asgard , Hemidall disappeared and the avenegers appeared infront of Thor while Loki is still in his embrace. 

"What had just happened? Your eyes were fucking gold. " Clint asked. 

"Hemidall was showing me Asgard. She destroyed everything. " Thor said angrily. 

"What about mother? " Loki asked in a small voice. 

They all looked at him sympathetically. 

"I'm sorry Loki." Tony said , approaching him to hug him

Thor looked sadly at Loki but they need to go to Asgard immediately "Loki , i need you to open a portal for us."

"B-but i don't know if i can. " Loki said ashamedly. 

"You can Loki , i know your magic is great! " Thor encouraged him. 

Loki bit his lip and looked at the rest but then he nodded . 

The avenegers went to prepare their weapons and gathered in a Quinjet while Thor and Loki were standing on the roof. 

Loki began to say some words , a small hole opened but then closed. 

Loki looked at Thor helplessly " i don't know if i can. " 

"Brother you can do it. For father , mother and our whole people. " Thor said. 

Loki tried to focus more and imagined Asgard , Thor signaled for the avenegers to get ready and then a big portal opened in the sky. 

They went through the portal , Thor was holding Loki and the others were behind them in the Quinjet.


	20. Chapter 20

"Holy shit . " Tony said when they landed on Asgard. 

Asgard was ruined . Fires , wrecked buildings and dead soldiers. Everything was destroyed. 

"Hemidall has the Bi-frost sword. We will try to evacuate the city to save people's lives" Thor said. 

"Hela is coming for them? She needs the sword. " Loki said. 

"I will go to the palace and i will draw her away. " Thor said to them. 

"I will come with you. " 

"No Loki . You will go with them to help the people. "

"You want to get yourself killed? I will come. " Loki insisted. 

" The people trapped down. While I'm dealing with Hela, I need all of you to help get everyone off Asgard." Thor said. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Thor and Loki footsteps echoed through the empty space. There were pieces from the fresco on the floor . Loki picked it up and sees that this piece of fresco bears a portion of Thor's face.

His eyes go wide and he looked up at the ceiling to find a painting of Odin and Hela conquering the nine realms, with Hela's army all around them. Hela holds Mjolnir.

Hela stood infront of the mountain where Hemidall was hiding the people. She raised her hands and fired black lances. Summoning all her focus and energy, the whole mountain began to rumble. She ripped the side of the mountain , she entered it and saw an empty place . No sign of Hemidall or anyone. 

Heimdall lead the people out the other side of the mountain onto a secluded mountain path. The avengers were in the Quinjet flying across the city to secure the way for the people. 

"We must keep moving! Go to the Bifrost!" Hemidall shouted. 

Hela was furious, she went to the palace and stepped into the throne room to find Thor and Loki there. 

"Aha Odinson and the adopted one. " She smirked while Loki shifted nervously. 

"You must be Hela. " Thor said. 

"Impressive . Now kneel before your Queen." Hela ordered them. 

"Beg your pardon. " Loki said. 

Thor raised his hammer to hit Hela but suddenly the hammer comes to a cold stop, against Hela's hand. Thor is shocked. He stretches out his hands, trying to call Mjolnir back to him. The hammer trembled but Hela kept possession. 

"It's not possible. "Thor said. 

"You don't know what's possible. " Hela smirked. 

Hela shattered Thor's hammer ,  
The blast of Mjolnir's destruction sends a wave of energy through Thor and Loki who brace themselves against the impact. 

Thor was shocked , Loki's reaction was more in panic. Hela was running her hands back over her head to create the terrifying battle headdress.

Loki threw two daggers at her and they hit her but didn't affect her. Hela hit Loki with her blades sending him to the corner of the room. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Heimdall leads the people out onto the bridge. But then he stops. Sensing something.  
At the far end of the bridge is Fenris. 

"Go back! " They turn to retreat. But Fenris charget at them. 

"Is that a fucking wolf?! " Tony said before he went flying in his iron man suit. He was firing at Fenrir who stopped his charge. As the people retreat , they stopped because Hela's draguars were behind them , trapping them. The avenegers went out if the Quinjet. Steve threw his shield , knocking three draguars and it came back to him. Natasha was firing gunshot at the draguars while Clint was shooting arrows. 

"There are a lot of them! " Clint shouted. 

"Try to not let them reach the people ! " Steve ordered. 

"We must cross now! To Bi-Frost!" Hemidall led the people out onto the bridge. 

Tony was shooting at Fenrir but it was doing no real damage. Just pissing the wolf off. 

"That fucking wolf! " Tony said , nothing was affecting it. It was still charging. 

Heimdall sFenris charging and steps out in front of the refugees with his sword, preparing for the worst.

The Hulk jumped on Fenris. He hit Fenris in the jaw! Hulk is now in a wrestling match with a beast four times his size - the two of them go tumbling into the water below.  
\---------------------------------------------------

Thor came back to his senses and charged at Hela. They were fighting and Hela was glaring at Thor. But then she striked out sending Thor flying hard into a wall. 

"I'm the rightful heir of Asgard not you. You're nothing! " She said , diggin two blades into his chest, Thor screamed..

Suddenly Hela was hit by something . She looked to see Loki. 

"You little shit. " she said and attacked him. 

"Thorr!! Help me. " Thor went to hit her but it didn't affect her. 

"I will kill your brother like how i killed your mother. "

She held Loki by his throat. His whole body was turning blue. He couldn't breathe. 

Thor clenched his fists , small arcs of electricity forming. Then there was a loud crack of lighting and it knocked Hela. Loki fell and tried to catch his breath. 

"Brother , are you okay? " Loki nodded and they looked at Hela , her body wasn't moving. 

"We need to go down and help the others. " Loki said. 

Bolts of lighting surging through Hela's army. 

Fenris has Hulk in his mouth, underwater. Trying to drown him. They have reached the end of the releam . Hulk grabs hold of the slippery rocks, desperately trying to climb back as water pours down on him.

Hela arrived at the far side of bridge. The avengers and Loki stood infront of the Asgardians to protect them. Steve throw his shield at her , Natasha and Clint were firing. 

"What are we going to do ? Nothing can affect her! " Clint said between firing. 

Thor looked at Loki " we can try hitting her together. " 

"Man of iron! " 

Bolts of lighting came out of Thor's hand , Tony fired blasts of energy and Loki blasted energy blasts by his magic. Loki's skin was blue and his eyes were red. 

Hela couldn't take it , she was knocked out and she couldn't move. Her whole army was dead. Fenris drawned in water. The Asgardians were saved but the whole city was destroyed but there was still hope in building the whole place again. People were happy , they were safe. 

A young girl stepped from the crowd where the avenegers and Loki were standing. 

"Thank you for saving us. " She said shyly , hugging Thor. She looked at Loki hesitantly who was still in his frost giant's form but then she hugged him saying thank you. 

People were cheering for the avenegers and Loki. The bitforst's sword was returned to his right place. Hela was dead. 

A funeral was held the next day to mourn Frigga , Odin and all the Asgard's warriors who died .  
The avenegers were at the bitforst to go back to Earth. 

"Thank you my friends. " Thor said. 

Thor and Loki decided to stay in Asgard to rebuild the city and Thor was crowned as the king. 

They all hugged Thor and Loki. 

"We will miss you Loki. When you come back to Earth , we're going to prank everyone even Fury. " Tony said while hugging Loki while the others groaned. 

Loki smirked "Even Fury? Interesting. "

They said goodbye and the avenegers were back to Earth. 

Thor looked at Loki "Thank you brother. "

"We're not brothers by blood but brothers by heart. I will always be by your side. " Loki smiled at him.

Thor pulled him into a hug and Loki hugged him back. Yes they lost thier parents but they still have each other. 

THE END. 

I hope that you liked my story. And what do you think about it?


End file.
